God Catching Alchemy Meister:Earning Money
When placing Store furniture, try to maximize Prices. Large amounts of the various types of colored String (e.g. Brown String) are required when enhancing armor, so avoid crafting Cloth (e.g. Brown Cloth) if you can. The colored stones (e.g. Blue Stone), however, accumulate easily and aren’t often used in crafting, so you may wish to craft those (e.g. Cobalt Stone) instead. Weapons wise, materials for Bows and Crystals are relatively easy to obtain compared to others. Chapter 1: after clearing Training Ground Brown Cloth (Base Price 400) and Cauldron (Base Price 480) Brown String and Packed Mud can be obtained from harvesting at Sediment Corridor (1 day). Just deploy Wilfred at south and harvest east excavation point (7 materials), then deploy another character and harvest west harvest point (6 materials). In my experience this is the best earliest money-making method. Green Cloth (Base Price 400) Green String can be obtained from harvesting at Western Shore at Lake Shisetika (2 days). NOTE: '''You can do this map any times and before doing the Southern Shore and then only the unmoving Harpy and her portal on the north will be there, making it simple to capture all 3 harvesting points (12 materials in total) without obstacle. '''Blue Cloth (Base Price 400) Blue String can be obtained from harvesting at Southern Shore at Lake Shisetika (2 days). Start the battle without any characters, then deploy one character at the top-right deployment gate, harvest the spot directly above, then leave immediately. If Yuela has her Beast Master Armor, you can enhance it just enough to get the Mine skill, and then have her mine the spot below the top-right spawn while another character harvests above it. When the shop is Lv2, place down the Ornate Sword (+20 Sales) and a Wooden Box (+6 Stock), as well as multiple Hard Beds in the room. Assign the characters with the highest Service stat to be clerks. Earning a profit just from selling stuff at the Shop is difficult this early in the game, so you may want to sell rare mob drops at the Shop or to the Church as well. Chapter 3 and on Big Clay Doll (Base Price 400) Each Earth Kiln placed in the yard produces one Big Clay Doll every 20 days. Barrel (Base Price 400) Pair of Barrels (Base Price 640) Wooden Counter (Base Price 400) Wood and Good Wood are obtainable at Underground Lake in Yuma Lake. Head right from Home Base to harvest. Ivy is produced from Soybean Garden yard furniture once every 3 days. With 66 Tools or above in the Workshop, it’s possible to craft Barrel Pile with just 1 Wood (and 1 Ivy), greatly increasing efficiency. Additional benefits of this strategy are that this is available early in the game, that you’ll only have to harvest from one location and that no combat is required. You’ll get Pumpkins as well by harvesting from that spot, so Pumpkin Ornament (Base Price 1000) can be crafted for sale if you have spare Ore. If you have more Ivy than Wood to craft Barrels with, consider replacing a few of the Soybean Gardens with other yard furniture. This method may yield more Santoeril per hour than the Sei Goble hunting method described near the bottom of this section. Gorgeous Bookshelf (Base Price 1600) Gorgeous Wardrobe (Base Price 2400) Wood and Good Wood are obtainable at Underground Lake in Yuma Lake. Head right from Home Base to harvest. Magic Stones are easily obtainable at Sunlit Clearing in Yuidora Woodland by heading right from Home Base to the mining spot. Materials from two different maps are needed, but the high selling price of Gorgeous Wardrobe (mutated from Gorgeous Bookshelf) makes up for it. Chapter 5 and on Grazam bow (Base Price 2560) Materials: Seton Steel, Quality Branch, Ivy Seton Steel: farmable at Bottomless Pit, Yuidora Mine. After starting the battle, deploy a character that has 6 Move or more and the Mine skill on the tile below Home Base. That allows the character to reach the mining spot without entering combat. Quality Branch: Ancient Ruins at Runic Forest Ruins at the bottom left of the map. Ivy: Soybean Garden yard furniture once every 3 days. Pumpkin Ornament (Base Price 1000) Pumpkins are from Yuma Lake – Underground Lake, obtained while harvesting for Wood and Good Wood as above. Ore is from Yuidora Mine – Bottomless Pit when mining for Seton Steel as above. Violet Stones (Base Price 560) Crafted with Purple Stones from Deadbeat Dungeon and Gallstones from dungeons and Great Eagle Roost aren't too bad too. May at least offset home expenses. Chapter 5 and on (works best in Chapter 7 and up) Jungle Tribeland in Amurent Forest has a Treasure Putetto that appears occasionally. Its drops can be sold at the Church. With a Ful’s Mill equipped, one kill can earn anywhere from 4000s (Bag of Gold x 2) to 10,000s (Bag of Gems x 2). This method works even better if: * Yuela has Naqua Ninja Blade, and * Yuela is level 30 or you have Kouhakuren Equip Yuela with the Naqua Ninja Blade. After starting the battle, deploy Yuela on the tile to the left of Home Base and have her attack the Treasure Putetto. The Naqua Ninja Blade has Death attribute to it, which may allow her to instant-kill the Putetto. She won’t be able to reach it within one turn, however, unless she is at least level 30. If she’s not level 30 yet, you can have Kouhakuren send her there with Displace. From chapter 7 and onwards, you can also equip Wil with Ful’s Mill and have him mine, while any other character collects the harvesting spot, then immediately withdraw. All this will net you Soil, Wood and 4000-10000s in one single turn. Because you need just Wil + Yuela + one harvesting character for this, you can also have other characters do Clerk duty and sell stuff at the same time. 4000s per trip will definitely exceed home expenses, so this is a pretty stable income source. Recommended for people who want to earn money without having to decide what to craft. Chapter 8 and on, Yuela route only After completing a quest early in Chapter 8 on the Yuela Route, you’ll be able to craft Crimson Seal hammers. Materials required: Corshino Steel and White String Corshino Steel: Bottomless Pit, Yuidora Mine. Deploy character with Mine and move 7 or more at Home Base to reach the mining spot south. If you want, deploy another character with move 5 and above on the tile below Home Base to reach the harvesting spot. Alternatively, increase Wil’s move to 6 by equipping Ful’s Mill on him or some accessory/Pan Gem. With Double Action, he can harvest and mine the two locations in one turn. Alternatively, deploy Wil from the Deployment Gate on the left. With Double Action and a Wing Bracelet, he can reach the mining spot on the left. White String: Yuidora Woodlands – Peaceful Grounds. Bottom right collection point – character withTeleport (Yuela after enhancing her clothes, etc) and 5 or more move, deploy at Home Base. If your character with Teleport has only 4 move, deploy her in third spot from the left before the battle begins. You’ll have to fill the first two slots with some other characters. If you’re going to be repeating this collection run many times, it’s best to just have a 5 move character with teleport rather than adjust it so that a 4 move character can reach the harvesting spot. Top right collection points: deploy Wil (with Double Action) at the top right deployment gate and harvest both points in one turn. To reduce materials needed when crafting, upgrade Workshop to Lv 9 and place multiple The Mess (+7 tools) furniture to reach 66 tools total. Chapter 8 in general Aside from Crimson Seal, More Boxes, Iron Weapon Stand, Smelling Salts, Light Pink Dye, Brown Cloth, Fruit Spice/Honey Barrel can be crafted by harvesting from the aforementioned locations. If you intend to finish the 50 Fruit Spice quest in the second game, you may want to save up for that (even though there are yard furniture that produces Ripe Apples and Aromatic Herbs). Leftover materials are Reyshia Steel, Branches and Elven Herbs. Corshino Steel is more easily obtained than White String, so you may want to craft Iron Counters from leftover Corshino Steel and Ore. If Reyshia Steel is in excess, you may want to craft Reyshia Shields. (Base Price 4000) Materials: Reyshia Steel, Floating Stone. Workshop Lv9 required. Floating Stones can be excavated at Mountain in the Sky (Cliffside Church). Use a character with Teleport and 4 move or more (Yuela, etc) to be able to reach the mining spot in one turn. Second playthrough and onwards (NG+) Barrel Pile (Base Price 960) Materials required: Plywood 1, Ivy 1 Plywood can be obtained by collecting Wood at Peaceful Grounds (Yuidora Woodland), then converting to Good Wood, Refined Wood, then Grade A Wood. Make sure that your Workshop has at least 66 Tool points so that you’ll need only 1 Wood per Grade A Wood. Ivy: Place 5-7 Soybean Gardens in the Yard. Have two characters with Double Action and 6 or more Move, one of them with Teleport (e.g. Wil and Yuela). Choose to deploy them before the battle starts. When the stage starts, have the character without Teleport claim the top-rightmost harvest point. The character with teleport should claim the other two in the first turn, then withdraw. Rinse, repeat. The items crafted with the materials from this location do not sell for much, but ~19 materials are obtained per run, with 1 run every 15-20 seconds, so the yield per unit time should be pretty high. 15 runs (over 30 days) will net 50~70 Wood and therefore the same number of Barrel Piles. These barrels will take ~1 minute to craft and put into the shop. 6 minutes (real time) of hunting and crafting will yield 150,000 – 200,000s. If you are currently on Yuela route, or plan to go on Yuela route, you may want to save up the White Strings for crafting Crimson Seal hammers for sale then. Wood and Good Wood from Underground Lake (Yuma Lake) also works when crafting Barrels. The only unwanted material from harvesting there is pumpkin, so 30 days of farming Underground Lake will yield 60-70 Wood + Good Wood. There’s only one harvest point which is reachable even without Double Action. Pumpkin Ornaments can be crafted from unwanted Pumpkins as above. Watcher Claws (Base Price 4000) 50 Tools and above needed to craft Watcher Claws from 1 Reyshia Steel and 1 Kankuri Fragment. Great for those who don’t have enough Floating Stones to craft Reyshia Shields. Kankuri are a common enemy in the latter half of the game so Kankuri Fragments are easily obtainable. If you have to farm for the fragments, send Serawi, Emelita, Black Eushully or other characters with ranged attacks to Wartorn Ruins (Chaotic Warground) or other maps where Kankuri spawn in large numbers. Be sure to equip them with Ful’s accessories. Append disk only – with Hannah’s Pilgrimage Buy Salves (Hit Salve, etc) for 300s, sell for base price 800s. Buy 8 types of salves in large quantities, respec your shop to focus on only Prices, place as many beds and have the maximum number of clerks possible. This method is only effective if you have a large base fund. If you don't have about 500k Santoeril at least, other method may be faster. Buying 999 of all 8 types of salves will take about 800 seconds of holding down the mouse button (or 13 minutes and 20 second). The 8 x 999 salves will take 800 seconds to put them into the shop (albeit divided into multiple trips), so this is one downside to this method. Be careful not to accidentally right click in the middle of buying, which will reset all the salves you were about to buy. Try skipping 3 days at a time in town until all salves are sold. Number of days taken depends on clerks, shop level and so on – 11 to 12 days may be needed to sell 8 x 80 salves. This method may yield about 4,000,000s per half hour. Be careful not to go bankrupt, and keep in mind that money is capped at 9,999,999s. Sei Goble hunting (1-1.5mil per hour) The Goble Axes and Shell Shields rare drops from Sei Gobles sell for a lot. Equip a character with Ful’s Mill and Ful’s Tears and hunt Sei Gobles. Note that this method requires a strong character. The main map for hunting is Demonic Banquet – Yuidora Mines EX (Ragena Ruins also works, but the spawns seem somewhat slower). With the Shop at Lv10 and multiple Safes and statues, you should be able to reach 300 Prices. Goble Axe will sell for 35,000s and Shell Shields for 25,000s then. Sei Goble have a rather high level, and you may therefore want to use a character leveled up at King Putetto with Marwen Accessories. Suitability of characters for use in hunting are in the following order: Mylen ＞ Ragsmuena ≧Ms Eukleia > Yuela Mylen: has physical resist, high evade and Ferocity. Naqua Ninja Blade. Long-range attack. At Lv 99 and with Naqua, Mylen will have 90 Evade (or 95?), causing enemies to hit only 5% of the time. Ragsmuena: physical resist, Vorpal Counter, instant-kill skills and weapons. Instant-kill procs the easiest for Ragsmuena compared to the other characters, and is even better if you have the Guilty Scythe from winning her gauntlet at the arena in the last chapter of the previous game. Ms Eukleia: physical resist and instant-kill skill. Instant-kill skill has high SP cost, thus requiring constant SP healing items or time to recover her SP with Concentrate. She kills too slow with normal attacks. Yuela:Prevail, Ferocity, Undress, Soul Shield, or Sword Flash. The best skill combination seems to be Counter III, Vorpal Counter III, Flurry III and Ferocity III while equipped with Naqua Ninja Blade. Death can proc with Naqua even when countering. Her HP also won’t decrease much if you don’t move her from Home Base (?) so Prevail and Undress don’t come into effect anyway. The downside of this method is that this is quite repetitive and you’ll be doing the same thing for a long period of time, but looking at the total value of items for sale will blow your sleepiness away. Alaina's Staff crafting and selling 400-600k per 60 game days, 5 minutes per run, compatible with any route second game route, no combat. The following requirements are naturally fulfilled with story progression and side-questing: Hannah to be in the party in order to be able to craft Alaina's Staff. Access to Fox Shrine in Shrine of Flames and Road to Gefaria in Gushmera Temple. One character with Double Action, Mine and at least 6 Movement, and any character with Mine (Yuela and Wil, respectively, are my recommendation for overall efficiency). One Cypress Garden (or two, but one is enough). Required materials: Ramius Stone, Demon Essence, Dark Bones and Quality Branch. Steps: * Place 1 Cypress Garden. This will produce 10 Quality Branches for the next 60 days. * At Flame Shrine in Shrine of Flames, Yuela moves to capture Excavation Points in room immediately southwest of Homebase. Withdraw. Repeat until game returns you to town. Enter house to reset timer. This should net about 7-10+ Ramius Stone * At Road to Gefaria in Gushmera Temple, spawn Wil at the northern Homebase, and have him capture the Excavation point in the lower left corner of the same room. Spawn Yuela right of the north Homebase, then move her all the way right, so that she is in the upper-right-most room, then use her second movement to capture the excavation point. Try to get 3-4 Dark Bones minimum per run, with an overall goal of about 10+ per 30 days (save and load, save and load). * Craft Alaina's Staves, sell. You should aim to get about 10+ staves per run. Any two or three characters with good Service will sell them within 30 days. Notes: I do not include steps for Demon Essence, because that is a material I believe you will have in great abundance by this point in the game (just getting access to Gushmera Temple means you'll have quite a bit), and will naturally accumulate again with casual play. If you really need Demon Essence, you can get them from Sei Gobles, which will help to keep your income steady in the meantime. This method is ideal because you can use it any time for a quick cash boost. It requires minimal number of characters. Most importantly, IMO, your brain won't feel like it's been microwaved after repeatedly killing the same monsters on the same map without ever getting back to the actual game or story itself, probably having wasted hours. You can then go back to leveling up your characters your own way, since there is no combat involved. Alaina's Staff's base price is 16,000s. The figures in this method are based on a 300% Prices rating. Make money while training in Deadbeat Dungeon Deadbeattroll (level 46) drops Treasure Chest at a great rate. With only Ful's Mil equipped, you should get about 1 Treasure Chest per dungeon run. With Ful's Mil + Ful's Tears, about 2~3. Now training a 10 members team take quite alot of run. Everytime you train someone by hitting King Pulleto, use another character (preferably those who is traing weapon mastery or train weapon level) to kill the Deadbeattrolls. After the 10 members got to 99, you should get 40~50 treasure chests Now, I KNOW this method is slow. But it is convenient. You are training there anyway and killing these guys only take a moment. This is especially useful when you are in first playthrough training without Demeter Gems. Treasure Chest Farming Equip a character with a circle AOE attack (ex. OMeteor Swarm) and Ful's Tear and Ful's Mill. Go to the dungeon Deadbeat God and position your charcter so your AOE will hit all of the Deadbeattrolls. If you can't one shot the trolls in one AOE attack then place Minerva Meteorites in your yard to get Minerva Stones to improve your INT or you can level up. Killing all the trolls will yield in 20 drops, either Treasure Chests or Purple Stones. Treasure Chests sell for 10,000 each and if you put multiple Great Eagle Roosts in your yard then you can gain Gallstones and then create Violet Stones, which has a base price of 560, with all the Purple Stones you get. Do note that this method is highly RNG based and will yield different hourly profits. Earning money